


"Is this how you watch guard?"

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Underhill's bored on the job, but luckily someone soon comes and chases the right boredom away ;)





	"Is this how you watch guard?"

Underhill was lazily switching between the screens on security cameras as he was sitting back in his chair and keeping sure that things were under control inside and outside the Institute, sighing as he was bored to death. It was a calm and lazy day at the Institute as well, nothing was happening. Between Alec holding the Downworld Cabinet meeting with his boyfriend, things were calm and Underhill massaged his temples as he slowly straightened himself up in his chair and then clicked with his tongue. Seriously, at days like this, being the Head of Security sucked. It was good that nothing bad was happening, but-

 

Oh well.

 

Then he saw something by the training room. Something quickly passing through; it was almost like a shadow, nothing more and Underhill narrowed his eyes, rubbing them and he rubbed the back of his neck. Was he… seeing things? As he kept scanning the other cameras to see if they picked up on something, he came to a conclusion; he was watching at _nothing_ for so long that his brain probably needed to make something to keep itself entertained. It was just his imagination. That was what he thought until he saw the shadow passing through another camera and he frowned.

 

Okay, then there definitely was something?! The Cabinet meeting was still going and he didn’t want to disturb his boss if it was nothing, so he decided to keep on researching and then report in if the Institute really was under a threat. He soon saw the shadow again on one of the hallways, then quickly catching it by the training room again. Oh, and it definitely wasn’t a shadow, because as he slowed it down, he could somehow see that it was a _figure_ of a person, but they were moving too fast and- _there they were again by the meeting room._ And back at the training ro-

 

Hold on a second! Underhill narrowed his eyes and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. Whoever it was, they were definitely playing a prank on him and he grumbled under his breath. “I’m not paid enough for this shit,” whined Underhill and was tempted to just turn all of the screens off and call it a day, because the person kept running back and forth and back and forth and then at one point they stopped and Underhill raised himself in his chair, going from camera to camera, only to be jumped from the back.

 

“Boo!” said someone behind him and Underhill was almost catapulted across the room and his face darkened when he heard the high pitched laughter from behind him, turning himself in the chair and he crossed his arms on top of his chest when he saw no other than his boyfriend, Marcel Fleury, standing there, looking far too content with himself and Underhill gave him an annoyed look. Well, tried to, but failed, because one just couldn’t be annoyed with that little fluff ball.

 

“Marcel!” shrieked Underhill, his face red then, because he could feel the eyes of others in the room on him and he quickly straightened himself up, trying to put on his poker face, but it really wasn’t working as Marcel kept giggling. “This is _not-_ wait, how did you get here?! It’s the middle of the day,” he said and looked at Marcel suspiciously.

 

“Where there’s a will, there’s a way,” announced he vampire happily, but Underhill then guessed that he had probably one of his warlock friends create him a portal to the Institute and he just sighed, but in the end gave up trying to protest. “So, this is where you work, this is where all the _magic_ happens,” said Marcel, fascinated to see all of the equipment. Now, he wasn’t very tech savvy, but his boyfriend sure was and Marcel was fascinated to see how it all worked. Plus to see Theodore in _action._ That was such a bonus really.

 

“Uh huh,” said Underhill and tried to go back to checking what was happening around the place, but Marcel quickly ran up to him before he could fully turn back and Theodore’s eyes widened when Marcel suddenly sat in his lap, cracked his knuckles and rubbed his palms together.

 

“Now let’s see,” said Marcel and Underhill smiled despite his sigh before.

 

“What are you doing?” asked Underhill, wrapping his arms around the vampire, resting his chin on his shoulder and watched the other carefully.

 

“What does this do?” asked Marcel and pressed one of the buttons, the screen suddenly going up and Marcel went _oooooh._ Underhill paid close attention, because he really didn’t want the other to bring down the whole security system down. As talented as Marcel was for these things, one could never be too sure. “Oh, what does the red button do?” asked Marcel and Underhill quickly held his hand and shook his head.

 

“Don’t touch that,” said Underhill and Marcel pouted.

 

“Why not? It’s so red and shiny,” he said. “It’s like it’s made to be pressed,” said Marcel, but in the end gave up and slowly turned around in Underhill’s lap, who kept his eyes focused on the screens and Marcel grinned. “It’s so nice to see you in your Head of Security mode. It’s hot,” said Marcel shamelessly and Underhill choked on his breath.

 

“I’m just doing my job, don’t make it weird.”

 

“You know, I rather wish you’d be doing something else right now,” said Marcel.

 

“Oh, yeah? And what is that?” asked Theo and arched an eyebrow.

 

“Me,” whispered the vampire into Underhill’s ear, who flushed up to his ears and pulled back a little bit. He started preaching on and on about how he should watch what he was saying as he was at _work,_ workplace needed to be professional (although the Head of the Institute regularly ignored that rule!). But someone needed to be professional and- “You’re so cute when you get all ranty,” commented Marcel and Underhill groaned.

 

“Did you hear what I just said?” asked Underhill.

 

“Perfectly clear,” said Marcel and wrapped his arms around Theodore’s neck. “Now tell me, Teddy,” said Marcel and Underhill cringed at that. Ah, yeah, that was one of the nicknames Marcel liked using for him sarcastically. “Aww, don’t be such a grumpy Teddy Bear,” he then said and Underhill finally cracked and gave him attention he’d been trying to get. Damn it, he just _knew_ how to work him.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I came all the way here because I missed you,” said Marcel in the end and thus all of the annoyance was gone and Underhill only wrapped his arms around him once again and he was Marcel’s. He could do whatever he wanted, he was whipped. So, he had no objections to when Marcel leaned in and kissed him softly, both of them still sitting in a chair, Marcel straddling Underhill’s legs and the hunter pulled him down, lower, closer so that he could kiss him properly and Marcel was more than happy to be kissing him back.

 

“Crap, I should be-” started Underhill as Marcel pulled away, but then it was the blonde one himself, who pulled the vampire down again and their lips collided again, Marcel happily pressing up against Theodore, keeping him fixed on that chair and it wasn’t like Underhill had much to protest. Having Marcel above him was such a more interesting sight than those stupid cameras and screens that made his eyes hurt. _This was so much better_ and when Marcel slowly licked himself into Underhill’s lips, they heard a cough behind them and a giggle.

 

“So, this is how you watch guard, huh,” said a voice and Underhill quickly broke the kiss, looking around and was mortified when he saw his boss there, next to them, trying his best to hold back his laughter, but Magnus was laughing in the back. The meeting was already over?! How?! And when?! Underhill had so many questions, but-

 

“I am so sorry I didn’t mean to slack off on the job and it won’t happen again, boss,” he quickly stumbled over his words and it was then that Alec started laughing as well.

 

“Chill, I’m joking,” said Alec and Magnus stepped closer.

 

“We were about to ask you if you wanted to grab a lunch with us, but as we can see you already have a whole course meal right there,” chimed Magnus in and Underhill’s flush even deepened, but Marcel was seemingly happy with the compliment. He, indeed, was a snack and more and was trying his best not to giggle.

 

“I didn’t get my boyfriend in trouble, did I?”

 

“Not at all,” said Alec and took Magnus’ hand into his own. “Theo, it’s lunch time. You should take a little break as well,” said Alec and was dying with laughter as well, Underhill knowing where he was aiming with and he wanted to disappear.

 

“Alexander, we should really get going,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, Magnus creating a portal to their favourite restaurant and  he grinned as well. “You two use up the time wisely,” said Magnus and Alec snorted.

 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, kids,” said Alec.

 

“Is there anything you _wouldn’t_ do, Alexander?” teased Magnus and Alec was now the one to flush. “I mean you’re-”

 

“Magnus, shush,” said Alec, grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and looked at the other two. “You two have fun, we must go,” said Alec and just dragged Magnus into the portal, Marcel laughing as they were left alone.

 

Poor Underhill was just sitting there, trying to process what had just happened. _His boss had just-_ Wait, there was no time for that as Marcel was already dragging him towards his room and well… Underhill couldn’t say no to such offer. But he _was_ planning on properly apologising to the Head of the Institute.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
